


Ups and Downs

by SecretOfTheZ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also there are feels, And Blake's not fucking Yang, Canon-compliant? Hopefully?, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Porn With Plot, They're fucking each other, Yang's not fucking Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretOfTheZ/pseuds/SecretOfTheZ
Summary: Yang is a nervous mess, and Blake is eager to please. Their time together has its ups and downs.





	Ups and Downs

Yang was tired. How could she not be, after spending what'd felt like the whole afternoon hunting down the Grimm around Atlas with Ruby and the rest of the crew? It was exhilarating work, and knowing it made people the people of the city safer was all the reward she needed – though she certainly didn't reject the money payment offered to them – but it made her miss her days at Beacon, when she used to think having to do _written tests_ and _training__ marathons_ was the end of the world.

How time had changed things. But she knew better than to reminisce for too long. That was a surefire way of souring her mood.

But now she was home! Or rather, her room in the house they were renting while in Atlas. It wasn't much, but just the thought of a soft bed and a warm shower left her feeling weak and…

And Blake was napping on her bed.

Yang stopped at the door, her feet suddenly magnetized to the floor as she looked from Blake on the bed to the hallway behind her. Had Blake wandered into her room, just as tired as Yang was herself, and fallen asleep on Yang's bed without realizing her mistake? If so, Yang should probably leave her alone. It was no big deal, really. And to compensate, Yang could just sleep in Blake's bed and use her shower instead. Surely, Blake wouldn't mind-

On the bed, Blake stirred, and slightly opened one amber eye to gaze up at Yang. "Mmm." She rolled the shoulder she wasn't lying on and patted the vacant space beside her. "Lie down with me."

Yang hesitated, giving one last look at the hallway, before she finally closed the door and walked over to the bed. She stopped beside it, tapping her fingers restlessly on her belly, and stared at her girlfriend for a moment.

Her _girlfriend_. It still felt so weird to think that. Not bad weird, just… weird. Blake was her girlfriend. Yang was Blake's girlfriend. They were girlfriends. So weird.

And so very right.

Somehow, Yang managed to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and lie down beside Blake, moving slowly so as to avoid rocking the bed and disturbing her. She looked at Blake, and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling even more nervous all of a sudden.

It crossed her mind that, right now, she should probably be contemplating how beautiful Blake was, and how lucky she was to have her as her girlfriend. But Yang already knew she was lucky – _sooo_ lucky – and beautiful seemed too small a word to describe Blake. How could any one word encompass how marvelous of a woman Blake Belladonna was?

Yang smiled and shook her head, a sort-of-giggle escaping her lips. This was the kind of moment she once would have seen in a movie and called corny as all hell. Love? Pff! No real person could ever be _that_ in love with someone!

Yet here she was.

"What are you laughing about?" Blake looked at her again, opening both eyes this time. "My hair's horrible, is that it? I didn't have the chance to fix it…" She lowered her head a bit, her ears folding self-consciously atop her hair.

"Your hair's fine, Blakey. It's great," Yang said, and shrank at the accusing look Blake gave her. "Okay. It looks like a bird moved in there with its whole family," she conceded. "Did you not have the chance, or were you just too tired to care?"

"Clearly, I care," Blake mumbled. "But yeah, somewhere along those lines."

"Well, you look beautiful to me, wild hair and all, so what's the big deal, right?" Yang said, and felt herself flush. She still wasn't used to this level of intimacy. She doubted she ever would be totally comfortable with it. "Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

"Yang... If I wanted to be in my room, I would have gone to my room."

Blake shifted closer, moving her head to the crook of Yang's neck, and closed her eyes again. The tips of her ears tickled Yang's cheek, and she breathed softly on her ear.

Suddenly, Yang didn't feel tired at all. Just the contrary. She felt a heat rise up inside her, and also descend to a certain area of her body, and she rubbed her thighs together. Hopefully Blake wouldn't notice. Yang didn't want to disturb her.

"Well, _someone's_ excited."

Blake's eyes were open again, looking at her flushed face for a second before they wandered down Yang's body, stopping on the suspicious tent in her skirt, before they rose again to gaze piercingly into Yang's own eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Yang said, or _squeaked_, like Ruby might have done. And then she realized her sister was the last person she wanted to be thinking about right now.

Actually, her Dad.

_Actually_, her Mom.

_Actually _actually, all of them and-

"What are you sorry for? I don't mind," Blake said. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Yang's for a moment of eternity, and retreated with a smirk on her lips. "Actually, I'm kinda flattered about it."

She put a hand on Yang's arm and rubbed it up and down slowly, a knowing look in her eyes. Yang swallowed dry, all rational thoughts fleeing her mind as it went into what could only be described as a storm of utter, boundless panic.

"You know, you did really well today, fighting all those Grimm…" Blake said. "And don't think I didn't notice you guarding my back all that time."

Yang quickly shook her head. "O-only because you were guarding mine. I mean, that's the deal, right, you protect me I protect you we-"

"Shh." Blake put a finger on Yang's lips. "You did _really_ well today."

She held her gaze for a moment, then started to slide down the bed.

Yang's soul slipped from her body and left for a month-long vacation in Mistral.

"I'm grateful. And I _think_…" Blake laid her hands on Yang's belly, slowly hovering down her sides, fingers brushing against skin through clothes, until she stopped on Yang's waist. "Someone deserves a reward."

She looked up at Yang, and Yang blinked at her once, twice, struggling to come up with a response.

"Huh-yeah?"

_Smooth_.

Blake smiled and hooked her fingers under Yang's skirt, swiftly bringing it down to her ankles and leaving her panties exposed.

Yang's mind raced to the airport to catch a flight with her soul.

Blake poked at Yang's bulge and glanced at her with a smirk-turned-full-smile on her lips, as if she knew the agony she was putting her through, before she took Yang's panties and slid them off to, freeing it from her legs altogether along with her skirt and tossing it to the floor.

Yang looked at the wall, too embarrassed to look at what was going on down there. If she looked, she might die on the spot, and that wouldn't be good at all. Perhaps a bit of a relief, but only temporary.

As it was, she only _felt_ Blake's gaze on her penis – dick – cock – _thing_, but that was more than enough to leave her an even bigger mess than she already was. She could practically feel the hunger in Blake's eyes as she stared unblinkingly at the object of her desire, the tip of a finger hovering just a hair away from touching it.

_Hunger_. It felt wrong to think like that, like Blake was some sort of vixen who forgot about everything else when she saw a dick. She wasn't like that! She was Blake. But she still really liked Yang's dick, and that was a really hard thing to reconcile with the Blake she'd known for so long.

Speaking of hard things…

"This okay?" Blake asked, finally wrapping a hand around Yang. She looked at her for approval.

This time, Yang didn't even try to form a comprehensible answer, and just nodded in response. Blake's smile turned from playful to caring, even as she started to stroke up and down in a painfully measured pace.

"You know," she said gently. "You don't have to be so nervous every time we do this."

Yang looked down at her – the sight of her cock within Blake's fingers and her head lying dangerously close to it causing her mind to undergo a miniature short-circuit – and shook her head. "How can I not be?"

And really, how could she not be? She was _having sex_ with _Blake_. Or, doing the stuff that usually led up to sex. And oh no, that meant they were going to have sex eventually in the next hour. _Nervous_ did not do justice to how she felt. In fact, she ought to get a reward for not having a complete mental breakdown!

Not that she didn't like this stuff. Oh, no no no, she definitely liked it. Loved it. But that didn't it make it any easier to go through. She'd thought that after their first time –during which she was just as nervous, and she lasted pitifully short – the next times would have been easy-peasy. Not so.

Part of it was inexperience, of course. Nobody started their sex life knowing how to handle everything like a god. And if anyone ever did, well then screw that dude. And part of it was the fear that this thing she had with Blake was just too good, and fate was just waiting to pull the plug on it. _Fate_ being the impersonable concept she substituted her inevitably hurting Blake and screwing everything up with, that is.

Yang didn't know everything Blake had gone through with Adam, but she didn't need to. She didn't _want to_. But she knew just enough to know that Blake had been hurt, and she hadn't deserved any of it. If Yang brought her back to those times, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Yang?" Blake said, and Yang realized she'd been zoning out for… how long now? She was still hard, because _duh_, but Blake was looking at her with great concern. "Are you okay up there?"

"Yeah," Yang said, fighting back a shudder. "Peachy."

Blake stopped stroking and sat up with her legs under her. "Do I make you nervous?"

"What? No." Yang shook her head. "I'm just… not used to this stuff, I guess."

"I know. Me too. We're figuring this out together," Blake said. "So, if you're having a problem, or, maybe you need help with something… You can just talk to me. Right?"

She looked at her hopefully, and Yang wondered if you could fall doubly in love with somebody, because it felt like she was doing exactly that right now. "Course," she said, somehow conjuring up a smile for her girlfriend. "Sorry, I'm just way in my head. Is that, uhm, turning you off…?"

"Well. I wouldn't be dating you if you were just a thoughtless brute," Blake said. She paused for a couple seconds, her gaze shifting to Yang's erection and back to her face. "But, _in here_…"

"Ah."

Yang sat up, pushing down on the bubbling nerves inside her and filling herself with a new resolve. Yes, Blake had a rough past, but that didn't mean Yang should walk on eggshells around her. Blake deserved more than that from her partner. From _her_.

"Got it. We'll just have to hammer these nerves down into mush, then," Yang said. "And you know what might help with that? You getting back to work." She stopped talking, rehearsing the next phrase in her mind to see if it wasn't pushing a line – then said screw it and tossed that to the wind. "And you're gonna use your mouth this time."

Blake's eyes lit up with delight. Yang leaned back against the headboard and watched Blake crawl over to her, nudging her legs apart and getting between them, until she was right above her dick. Blake licked her lips and started to lower her head…

Yang grabbed her shoulder, stopping her, and Blake looked up at her with equal surprise and concern.

"Take off your top first," Yang said.

Blake smirked. "As you wish." She rose to her knees and grabbed the hem of her shirt, dragging it up her body to reveal a taut stomach, and then her breasts, held up in a black sports bra. "This too, right?"

"What do you think, b-babe?"

Blake caught the crack in Yang's voice, but mercifully she said nothing about it, taking off her bra and tossing it away. Her tits fell free, and Yang couldn't help but marvel at their shape and size. The day she took those for granted would be the day she should be put in the ground. She reached forward, taking a breast in her hand and feeling it.

"Mmm…" Blake bit her lip. "I thought I was supposed to be doing the work?"

"It's not work if you enjoy it, beautiful," Yang said. "Just let me enjoy this."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." As if to prove her point, Blake leaned forward, putting her tits right in Yang's face.

Yang couldn't complain either. She continued her fondling, while her synthetic hand went to hold Blake's hip, and she stretched her neck to plant a kiss on Blake's other breast. She did that a few times, delighting in how Blake squirmed at every little touch, before she wrapped her lips around the nipple and gave it a soft suckle.

Blake shuddered, appearing to lose her strength her strength for a moment, only Yang's hand on her hip keeping her upright. "Ah… You are way too into this." She looked at Yang reproachfully. "Is this payback for my teasing earlier?"

"Hehe." Yang took her hand and mouth off and made a trail of kisses between Blake's boobs. "I think you've had enough, though. Get down there."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Blake shuffled back a little, getting down on all fours. She put her hands on Yang's thighs and lowered her head to her crotch. Yang watched, her breath caught in her throat, as Blake's mouth slowly approached her cock, lips parting ever so slightly to allow a tongue to slip past, and then every nerve in her body exploded as Blake took her first lick, dragged out at a snail's pace from the bottom to the top.

Blake stopped at the tip and tilted her head a little, sliding down the side now, planting soft kisses on the way. All the while, her eyes stayed glued on Yang's, as much in an attempt to be sexy as to get feedback on what she was doing. Yang was reminded of what Blake had said earlier, that they were learning together, and that started to ring true now.

"You're amazing," Yang said. "A-and I'm not just saying that 'cause you're sucking my dick."

"That's a relief. And here I was all this time, worried that you were keeping me around just for this," Blake said. "_This_ not even being all that much, yet."

"Blake Belladonna, anything you do to me is way too much," Yang said, and then she paled, looking around the room in a moment of panic. Where was the film crew? Who was responsible for writing this line for her? Because she would _never_ say something as cheesy as that, no way, she wasn't some…

Oh, Gods. She was lost forever, wasn't she?

"I'm stealing that for a future novel," Blake said, barely giving pause to her ministrations.

"O-oh? You gonna start writing f-filth, now? Being a Huntress not enough for you anymore?" Yang said.

"I'm hoping I'll have time for both. And don't knock on erotica and those who write it. Some people gotta get their money where they can," Blake said. "And some people gotta do _this _on the side too."

Blake rose back to the top and wrapped her lips around Yang's head, and Yang was too out of breath to point out what a terrible segue that had been. She nearly jumped at the feeling of Blake's warm mouth around her dick, and it was good she didn't, or she would have shoved it all the way in there, and the aftermath would not have been pretty.

Blake lingered on the tip for a moment, swirling her tongue around it in a way that had Yang going cross-eyed from the sheer bliss of it. And that was before she started to descend, taking more and more of the cock into her, stopping a bit past the middle and humming her appreciation of the taste.

Yang looked at the ceiling, gasping. Blake did _something_ – she couldn't even understand what was happening down there anymore – and the pleasure seemed to double, and now a moan broke past her lips, as loud as a scream to her ears.

Yang covered her mouth and looked at the door in horror. Everyone was asleep already, right? Oh Gods, please tell her nobody had heard that, because there was no mistaking what was happening in her room. She could just imagine the shit Weiss would give her and Blake for performing _such indecent acts_ right beside her door, and how Ruby would never look at her the same way, and Qrow, oh no, Qrow would_ never_ let her live this down.

"B-Blake…" she uttered. "K-keep it down, _please_."

Blake looked at her, lifting an eyebrow with her mouth halfway down Yang's cock, and the sight of that almost did Yang in that very second. Yang clutched the bedsheets, breathing hard.

"You wanna try something?" Blake asked, releasing Yang's dick like it was nothing.

Yang made a noise that could vaguely resemble words if you assumed she was speaking some extraterrestrial language, and nodded. Blake went down again, taking in just the head, and then reached for Yang's hand. She grabbed it, and then put it on her own head, entangling Yang's fingers in her hair.

"Uh…" Yang stared cluelessly, and Blake patted her wrist. "_Oh_. Okay. We can, uh, we can do that I guess if you don't mind?"

Blake rolled her eyes at her and braced her hands on the bed. Yang breathed in deep, taking a better hold of Blake's hair, and gently pushed her head down. Blake let herself be guided downwards, lips trailing on Yang's dick, her tongue brushing against it and sending delightful sparks up Yang's body.

Before she reached bottom, Yang felt resistance on Blake's end, and she pulled her up to the top. She watched Blake for a couple seconds, making sure she was okay, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. If anything, Blake looked thrilled that her idea had worked out. And Yang had to admit, she was feeling pretty thrilled too.

Emboldened, Yang pushed Blake down again, a little faster this time, and Blake hummed in approval. Back up to the top, then down again, and Yang raised her hips a bit in rhythm – or tried to, as this wasn't the kind of reflects exercise she'd been put through at Beacon.

On they went, falling into a satisfying pace. Yang had to close her eyes the pleasure was so great, and she found her head lolling back until it hit the wall behind her. All the while she had listen to the noises Blake was making, surely of no will of her own at this point, and it only heightened the experience. No wonder so many people were addicted to this stuff!

"Blake… I'm, I'm gonna…" Yang said, her voice fizzling out partway through.

Eyes widening, Blake popped off Yang's cock and pointed it at her face. Yang bit on her lip, muffling a maybe-moan-maybe-scream, and then she came, the white fluid shooting off her and landing on Blake's nose, cheeks and forehead.

As Yang fell limp against the wall and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, trying to steady her breathing, Blake got on her knees and leaned back. Some of the cum on her cheeks slid off her face and landed on her chest.

Yang almost passed out.

"Holy crap," Yang groaned. "I did not see that coming…"

Blake swiped at her face, keeping the cum from landing on the bed. She looked helplessly at her hands, then at Yang, becoming beet-red. "I don't like the taste all that much, so…"

"The best alternative was…" Yang fell mute, unable to look away.

"Yeah. It's way messier, though," Blake said. "You like it?"

Yang blinked at her. She reached beside her, patting her nightstand blindly until she found a towel, and tossed it at Blake.

"Well. Guess I gotta do this every time now," Blake said, cleaning herself.

"You don't have to," Yang said. "Unless you want to, then I won't complain!"

"Of course you won't, Yang." Blake handed the towel back and looked down. "Oh you _really_ liked that, huh?"

Yang smiled guiltily. Back before Blake, when all she had for this sort of pleasure was herself and the Internet, she wasn't able to recharge so quickly. But with Blake, it was another story. In fact, there seemed to be no recharging period at all until they she was absolutely done. Such was the power of Blake, she supposed.

"You want me to return the favor?" she asked, as was the polite thing to do. She wasn't raised in a barn.

"Your choice," Blake said.

"You're sure about that? I wouldn't have a problem with it, you know," Yang said.

"I also didn't have a problem with what I just did. I really enjoyed it, actually," Blake said. "Just like you enjoyed taking charge. So."

She leaned back, holding herself up on her hands, and the pose exposed her tits in such a tantalizing way it just had to be on purpose. Yang felt a heat on her neck and face. She took off her shirt to buy herself some time, then her bra, but when she was done, she still couldn't decide on what to do. She looked at Blake, hoping for her to take mercy and give her a suggestion, but her girlfriend seemed content to wait.

Yang pursed her lips. You know what, she knew what she wanted to do next. And she _had_ enjoyed taking charge! Taking Blake like that, being in control of how she pleasured her, that had been _fantastic_. And it had given her the best orgasm of her damn life.

It wasn't really a choice at all, really.

"Take off your pants," Yang said. "I'm going inside of you now."

Maybe not the best lead-in to the situation, but it seemed to do the job for Blake, as she did as she was told without a hint of protest. Her pants and panties joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, and then she looked at Yang expectantly.

"How do you want me?" she asked, and her cheeks burned as red as Ruby's cloak.

Yang crawled over to Blake, parting her legs with a knee, and put a hand on her chest. She pushed her down until she was lying on her back, and then Yang leaned back, taking in the sight of her naked girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Yang said. "And you're all mine."

She bent down, capturing Blake's lips with her own, and for maybe a minute, maybe five, that was all they did, tongues wrestling while their hands explored each other's bodies, feeling every inch of skin and rubbing limbs together.

Yang pulled back, and their heavy breathing filled the room. But before Blake could fully recover, Yang grabbed her wrists and pressed them on the bed above her head. Blake stared up at her, lips parted, amber eyes sparkling with lust.

Yang took her dick in hand, aligned, and pushed herself into Blake.

They gasped, foreheads touching. Yang was almost all the way in immediately, and after just a couple shy thrusts, Blake had all of her inside. They kissed again, but only for a second, as Yang rose up and started thrusting.

_Fuck_. How had she lived all her life without this? Without Blake? And how had she taken so long to just – _fuuuck_ – just take her like this? It shouldn't have taken this long. She should have been doing this with her while they'd been attending Beacon!

Blake legs wrapped around her waist, and Yang let go of her wrists to grab her thighs, finding purchase in them and gaining new strength for her thrusts. With every shove, every pull, Blake's boobs would jiggle beneath her, and Yang was hypnotized by their motion, almost as much as she was captivated by the way she rocked her head left and right in ecstasy.

If they hadn't been heard before, they had to have been now. Somehow, Yang couldn't care, too entranced in the intensity of it all to temper herself. Blake didn't seem to care either, or maybe she didn't even notice how loud she was being.

"Fucking-" Blake left that phrase unfinished, suddenly reaching for her clit and rubbing herself. Yang watched for a moment, not really taking in what was happening, until a switch flipped inside her.

"No, you don't." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and shoved it back to its original position above her head. "Did I tell you you could touch yourself?"

Blake looked at her in shock, then shook her head.

"Your hands are staying right there," Yang said. "_I'm _doing this. You just lie there quiet, okay?"

"Quiet?" Blake smirked. "You gonna be talking, then?"

Yang faltered, her stride breaking for a moment as she realized the implications of what Blake was saying. She grabbed Blake's hips.

"You want me to talk dirty to you," she said, a little afraid of voicing it as a question.

"_Yes_."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands. But fine," Yang said. "I'd ask you to do the same, but I think you're gonna be a little busy screaming my name!"

Blake shuddered, one leg twitching back and sliding across Yang's side.

Hey, that hadn't been so bad! Maybe talking dirty wasn't so difficult after all.

"You're so tight, you…" Yang frowned in concentration. "You, uh… you _babe_."

Okay, maybe it was a little hard. Though Blake didn't seem to mind her inexperience.

"You're so big inside me," Blake said between breaths. "I want you to fuck me all day, all night. Can you do that for me?"

She ended that with a slight rise to her voice that almost ended Yang. _Of course_ Blake was better at this than her. She read smut all the time, and apparently _wrote it_, too. How was that fair?

"I can do that, babe. But not for you. It'll be all for me, and if you happen to enjoy it, then that's that," Yang said. "Who am I kidding? Of course you'd enjoy it. You live for this stuff."

Blake mewled, clinging so strongly to Yang that she almost couldn't move anymore.

"Enough of this," Yang said, pulling out. "Turn around for me."

Blake rolled over to her stomach, and Yang wrapped an arm around her belly and pulled her up. Letting out a gasp, Blake put her hands out under her, stopping herself from falling. Satisfied, Yang centered herself and thrust back into Blake.

Oh holy mother of balls this was amazing. Until now, they had stuck to the traditional missionary or Blake riding her, but Yang had been curious to try this out for a while, even if she would have never prompted it before tonight. Now that she had, she couldn't believe what she'd been missing. She felt like she was fitting inside Blake in a whole different way, and it was so good she had to pause for a while to take it all in.

"Mmm…. You wanna pound me like this, Yang?" Blake said, swaying her hips.

Yang grabbed Blake's waist and hilted herself to the limit in one go, nearly causing her to collapse.

"Call me Sir," Yang said, and started thrusting again.

She was going so fast now, what was happening under her was almost a blur, and the noise of flesh meeting flesh was like thunder in her ears. Going all out with the kind of power she had might not be such a good idea, but Blake was appreciating it well enough, though she had to hold on tight to the bed to keep herself from being shoved off it.

Her eyes were red, weren't they? Yang couldn't be sure, but they had to be.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" she said.

"Y-y-yes…" Blake moaned.

Yang leaned on Blake's back, her tits pressing on her. "Of course you are. You act all reserved all the time, but inside you're just a devious little whore, aren't you, Blake?"

"N-no…" Blake's arms crumbled under her weight. She fell on her cheek, and Yang saw she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "M-maybe… But you make me t-this way."

"Sure. Blame me, won't you," Yang said. "I guess you never felt anything like this about anyone before me. Like, you never tried to get a peek at Weiss when she came out of the shower, or, you know, _my sister_!"

Blake gasped. "None of that ever happened!"

"Sure, Blake. _Sure_."

Yang wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She should probably have cum by now – or three times, really – but for some reason, she was going and going and the finish line seemed nowhere in sight. Better for her!

Blake, on the other hand, seemed to be undergoing something now. She shut her eyes tight, her back arching and lips spreading in a noiseless cry, and then she shuddered and brought herself back up to her hands.

Yang whistled. "Wow. Just back at it, huh?"

Blake mumbled something under her breath.

"Yup. You know what, I really could do this all day and all night," Yang said. "You meant that before, right?"

"Yes…" Blake said weakly.

"Just like that? You would forget all about Salem, all about the Grimm, all to become my personal slave?" Yang asked.

Blake was silent for a moment, before she nodded. "I would."

"Just run away from it all, huh?" Yang said. "Well, that _is_ what you're best at. I can't act all that surprised."

Yang snaked an arm around Blake's midsection and lifted her up, hoisting her off her hands and pressing her against herself, never stopping thrusting.

"I think it's doable. We'd have to take some measures, and explaining to the others would be way complicated, but aside from that, what's stopping us?"

She waited for an answer, a grin on her face, but she was met only with silence.

"Blake?"

Yang slowed down a little, noticing that Blake wasn't really responding to her anymore. And not only verbally. She'd stopped meeting Yang's movements, and all the small and big noises of pleasure she'd been making were gone.

Yang stopped.

And then she realized what she'd just said.

"Fuck." Yang pulled out. "Blake, I'm so sorry – I don't know why I said that! I – I…"

She crawled backwards, pressing herself to the opposite corner of the bed. Yang covered her face, tears surging to her eyes and breaking free in an instant.

_Fuck!_ She knew this would happen. She'd forgotten about everything, let her careless mouth run free, and screwed it all up. How could she have been so stupid?

This was Blake. _Blake_!

She heard a rustle of sheets and parted her fingers to look, expecting to find Blake gathering her clothes from the floor. Instead, Blake was right in front of her, reaching a hand towards her knee.

Yang tried to squirm away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Yang, it's okay," Blake said. "I'm not upset with you."

She touched Yang's knee, and Yang almost swatted her hand away, just barely catching herself before the act. Blake watched her with sad eyes and took her hand back silently.

"I don't know why I said that," Yang muttered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay," Blake said. "We're okay."

"Of course it matters, Blake!" Yang exclaimed. "Just – just leave. We're not okay, got it? We're _not_!""

Blake frowned, as if she didn't know how to reply to that.

"Don't pretend to be okay for my sake," Yang said, gritting her teeth. "I know something happened. You, you froze. And it was _my_ fault."

"I… I did freeze a little bit," Blake said softly. "But I know you didn't mean what you said, Yang. It was just the heat of the moment. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I knew you were anxious about this stuff and I still pushed you to do it."

Yang lowered her hands to the bed and looked at Blake. Suddenly she realized that Blake was shaking too, maybe even more than she was, and that the amber of her eyes was clouded behind a mist of tears.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Yang. I'm not," Blake said. "Please, _please_ believe me."

Blake moved forward, catching Yang unaware and wrapping her arms around her neck. She bowed her head, planting a kiss on Yang's cheek, and another just under her ear, and on the way down to her shoulder-

"Blake, stop." Yang grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pushed her off gently. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Then how can I be sure-" Blake stopped talking, her arms shaking so bad now that even grabbing the bed couldn't put a stop to it.

Yang wiped her eyes, then pulled Blake into a hug, holding her head next to hers.

"We're just gonna have to trust each other."

Blake buried her face in the crook of Yang's neck and heaved a sigh that shook both their bodies. "Damn, we've got issues to work through."

Despite everything, Yang smiled. She took Blake's chin and pulled her so they were facing each other, then leaned forward, kissing her. For a moment, Blake didn't react, and Yang was afraid that the worst had yet to pass – but then she felt Blake giving back, and it wasn't like before with all the ferocity and fighting over who was in control.

It was just a kiss, and there was nothing more to it that could be described in mere words.

"Do you want to finish what we started?" Blake asked quietly.

"Do you?" Yang tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, another unspoken question behind the one she voiced.

Blake met her eyes and nodded. She reached under her, finding Yang's dick once again and giving it a few strokes, then lowered herself on it, slowly, without hurry, and Yang held her all the while.

They pressed their foreheads together, rocking with each other's motion. Yang mouthed something to Blake, and Blake mouthed it back to her. A tremble took over Blake's body, and Yang released inside of her, seeing stars around the black-haired angel on her lap.

Ten minutes later, they were sound asleep under the sheets, secure with the knowledge that they were going to wake up and find each other right there in the morning.

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER

A hush fell over the kitchen table as Blake and Yang sat down, their hair still wet after a recent shower and a conspicuously guilty expression on both their faces.

Ruby was the first to crack, jumping from her chair and saying something about how happy she was for the both of them at lightning-fast speed, before she disappeared in a swirl of petals and everyone heard the door of her room shut noisily.

Nora cackled loudly, while beside her Jaune made a concentrated effort to look at everything in the room _but_ Blake and Yang. Weiss, on the other hand, had no problem glaring _directly_ at them with all the contempt a woman her size could hold inside her – which turned out to be quite a lot. Ren, who was fixing up a batch of pancakes for everybody, just remained respectfully distant, while Qrow had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

And Oscar... Poor, poor Oscar. He just wanted to disappear.

"So." Qrow kicked his feet up on the table. "Anyone got anything interesting to report? Everybody sleep okay? I thought I heard a ghost or something last night. Or maybe a Grimm."

Yang glared at him, while Blake just sighed in resignation of how her morning would go.

"Ren, are you making pancakes for everybody?" Yang asked, deciding the best tactic was to pretend nothing wrong or weird or lewd had happened last night. "Because I can help you if it's too much work."

Ren shrugged. "It's fine, but thank you for the offer."

"Yeah, he's fine," Qrow said. "You know what they say. It's not work if you enjoy it, beautiful."

Yang hid her face with her hands.

"Oh, and please, Ren, put a whole bottle of syrup on mine, if you will," Qrow said.

Ren looked back at him and frowned. "Sir, with all due respect, that is way too much syrup."

"Don't you understand?" Qrow clapped his hands. "Lie Ren, any amount you syrup you put in my pancake is way too much."

"Uncle, _please_," Yang whined. "We get it. It's awkward for everyone. Please, stop."

Qrow sighed dramatically. "As you wish, Sir."

Yang's forehead hit the table with a bang, and Blake patted the back of her neck in sympathy.

"What's all this noise?" Maria came into the kitchen, hitting her cane everywhere, with her hair looking like she'd just got out of bed. "Can't you let an old lady get her morning sleep while she's still-" She noticed Blake and Yang were at the table, and her digital eyes grew and shrank and grew again in one second. "Ah, forget it! I am not remotely interested in being near this mess."

Maria shuffled back the way she came, leaving the kitchen in silence except for the noise of Ren making the pancakes and Weiss loudly sipping her water.

"Truly, she speaks for all of us."


End file.
